A Change Of Events
by Princess Arya
Summary: While in the throne room, confronting Galbatorix, a sudden change of events changes the outcome of the entire mission.  Is it a good change?  Will they succeed?  Or will Galbatorix and his evil dragon rule forever more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing, nothing at all. All rights go to Christopher Paolini and his writing skills. (no matter how disappointing Inheritance was.)**

Arya, once again, took a hold of the golden doors handle and pulled with all her might. Elva decided to join her and, grabbing a hold of the Dauthdaert, began to assist the elf. Eragon watched as elf and witch child pulled the doors open, marveling at the sight. No human would have been able to open the door alone, it would of taken several. Even with Aryas enhanced strength it was almost insignificant. When the door reached the opposite wall, Arya let go and joined Eragon and Saphira in the door way.

Behind the door, sat a huge and dark room. The darkness was so thick, Eragon could see almost nothing, even with his elf-like vision. The only thing Eragon could see was what the flamless lanterns allowed him. A line of lanterns upon metal poles lined the entrance way. The light landed only on the patterned floor, and little else. The only other source of light came from the diamonds set within the distant ceiling. The line of lanterns ended hundreds of feet away at the foot of a dais. On top of the dais, sat a throne, and on the throne sat a lone figure.

The man on the throne wore entirely black, even his face appeared charcoal. A pure white sword rested upon his knees, unwavering. Eragon took a step forward, followed by the other four. His grip tightened on Brisingr as the doors behind him swung shut, locking them inside. Although Eragon had expected as much, the sudden noise still startled him. As the ringing faded, the figure on the throne stirred, and then spoke,

"I have been expecting you, Eragon Shadeslayer. Welcome all. Saphira Brightscales, long have I wanted to see you hatched from your egg. Also, welcome Arya -Princess of the elves and also Shadeslayer, so I am told. And of course, Elva, she of the Shining Brow. How could I forget Glaedr, Umaroth, Valadr, and all the others with you. I am quite glad you are here, for I long thought you dead. Welcome, we have much to talk about!"

Eragon swallowed past the lump in his throat as he stepped forward, along with Arya and the rest. The walk took long enough for Eragon to think. He began to think of strategies, most of which he discarded as unreasonable. He found himself doubting his abilities, but now he had no choice. Now, they were walking up to their biggest foe. Now, there was no turning back. "Where is Shruikan?" Eragon whispered.

_I can smell him, and yet he is not here. _ Saphira replied.

"I can not feel him." Elva stated with a frown.

They stopped thirty feet from the dais, waiting for Galbatorix to speak. Eragon noticed there were black curtains behind the throne, hanging from the towering ceiling to the floor. Galbatorix leaned forward revealing his facial features for the first time. His face was long and lean, with a deep brow and a bladelike nose. His eyes were hard as stones, and they showed little white around the irises. His mouth was thin and wise with a slight downturn at the corners, and he had a close-cropped beard and mustache, which, like his clothes, were black as pitch.

Upon his head sat a reddish gold crown, which perhaps belonged to King Palancar years ago. On his lap sat a sword, which was obviously a riders sword. The blade, hilt, and crossgaurd were pure white, the jewel within the hilt the same. Almost the same color as bones, Eragon mused, making it almost more frightening then a black blade. Eragon felt Galbatorix examine each of them with his pure black eyes, causing him to shiver.

"So you've come to kill me." Galbatorix said, "Should we begin?" He raised his sword, and spread his arms, as if welcoming each of them. As Eragon widened his stance and raised his weapons, the kings invitation settled within him, _he's playing with us._ Eragon thought. Elva took a step forward, still holding the Dauthdaert, and began to speak. No words left her mouth, which scared her. She looked to Eragon, alarm clear in her features, searching for an explanation. Eragon searched for Elva's mind, but was unable to find it, as if she was no longer there. A long, eery laugh escaped Galbatorix's lips as he replaced his sword.

"Did you really think I would allow you to speak when I have heard tell of your gifts? I am sure your words would harm me, if only I could hear them." The Kings lips curled into a evil smile, "This is your plain? You plain to defeat me with a little girl and a group of half mad Eldunari? Tut-tut. I thought better of you, Arya and Glaedr." Glaedrs voice rang with anger as he spoke to Arya, Eragon, and Saphira.

_Kill him._ He said, such hatred laced his words Eragon suppressed a shiver. Eragons vision flickered from Arya to Saphira, and together they ran towards the dais. As they ran, the Eldunari attacked the Kings mind. They took but a few steps before the king stood. As he stood he shouted a word, a words that ran through Eragons mind much as sand would through his opened fingers. It caused his body to shiver, as if it held great power. A string of other words loosed Galbatorix's lips after the first, none as powerful as the first. As the last words fell from the Kings mouth, a great force gripped Eragon, stopping him in mid stride. The force that shook him loosed a small yelp from his soul.

Enraged at how easily the king had stopped them, Eragon began to attack Galbatorix's mind along with the Eldunari. The second he touched the kings mind, he would be pulled away by the other dragons protecting his foe. They shrieked, babbled, and crooned with such sorrow, he wanted to pull away. To retreat deep within himself where he would no longer hear their depressed cry's would be a relief he welcomed. Before the fight lasted long enough for there to be a victor, Galbatorix said, "Come on out dears, meet our guests."

From behind the throne came a small girl and boy. The girl clung to her brothers arm, as if trying to hid behind him. The boy stood tall, as if determined, but Eragon could see the fright in their eyes. "Aren't they handsome children?" Galbatroix asked, raising each child's chin with one finger. "Children, are supposedly a gift to all. I, on the other hand, disagree. They can be just as evil as adults, only lacking the strength. Disagree with me if you will, but regardless of what you think, I will not hesitate to kill them. Stop the attack at once, or they will be dead."

Eragon looked at Arya, the same despair he felt shone in her eyes. _Umaroth!_ They yelled in unison.

_No!_

_ But they will die._ Eragon protested.

_We will not give up! No, we shall not stop._

_ Enough!_ Glaedr roared, _They are in danger._

_ More shall be in danger if we do not kill the Egg-breaker._

_ Now is the wrong time to try._ Arya said, _Wait, a little while, maybe there is a way without risking the lives of the children._

_ And if there is not?_

_ Then we will do what we must._ Saphira answered. Eragon swallowed as he thought of the prospect. He knew, if it had to be done, he would do it. They would haunt his dreams for all eternity, but if it was necessary, if it was required, he would force himself. The Eldunari ceased their attack after some hesitation. Galbatorix smiled,

"That's better." He pointed to the steps of the dais, "Sit." The children scampered to the bottom step, placing as much space between them and the king as possible, "Kausta" Galbatorix whispered. Eragon and his friends began to slide forward till they were at the base of the dais. Eragon kept searching his mind, trying to figure out why their wards were not protecting them. Then, it struck him. The Word. Whatever it was held great power. Hopelessness took over Eragons body. If his suspicion was true, then all was lost.

"So you are the trouble causer, Eragon son of Morzan...We should have met long ago, before you even lived in Carvahall. If your mother had not been so foolish, you would of grown up here in Uru'baen. Be that as it may, you are here now, and the riches and nobility that are rightfully yours shall belong to you." His gaze swept over Eragon, "You look more like your mother, with Murtagh it is quite the opposite. That matters little, only that you serve me as your parents did."

"Never." Eragon muttered while grinding his teeth.

"We shall see." He shifted his gaze. "A you Saphira, do you remember this place? You grew in your egg here, you know."

_I remember little. _Saphira said. Eragon relaid her message.

"The longer you are here, the more you will remember, I am sure. This is your home, it is where you shall nest and lay your eggs." Saphira scowled and let a low, quite growl escape his mouth. The king ignored her and moved on, "Arya Drottningu, fate had a cruel since of humor, wouldn't you say? It seems not long ago I ordered you here and now, here you are, standing before me of your own free will. You have long been a problem for me, causing trouble here and there. Not as much as that bumbling meddler Brom, but neither have you been idle. One may say, Saphiras egg being lost is your fault, but I hold no grudge. If it weren't for you, her egg may have never hatched."

His gaze shifted, once again, to the last person in the room, "And then you, Elva. The child who bears the sign of the Riders, and yet is not one. Marked by a dragon and blessed at such a young age, and yet that blessing is one in which _will_ cause them pain. How life must be hard for you. How much you must suffer. Today, I shall end this battle that causes you so much pain and heart ache. That I promise. On occasion, I may need your skill, but other wise you shall be free to live in peace. To do what ever you want with one one to order you around. What do you say? Will you join me?"

The king gestured to a spot next to him, on his right side. Elva frowned, obviously considering the offer. _Elva, no!_ Eragon thought, but it was to late. The girl took a slow step forward, as if unsure. Then she walked up the rest of the steps, as if she was confident in her decision. She turned next to the king to face Eragon, in her eyes she saw regret.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed, and then lowered her gaze. Anger welled inside Eragon. He couldn't believe she would betray them like that. His biggest weapon, gone. And to Galbatorix no less.

"Now then, we know we have one sane person among the bunch." Galbatorix said, a smug smile creeping onto his face. "Does anyone else care to join us?" Eragon opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a creaking sound. Soon after, footsteps followed, both a human and dragon footsteps. "Ah Murtagh, so good of you to join us. What took you so long?" As Murtagh took his place besides the king, he eyed Elva with suspicion. Then he said,

"It took me longer than expected to mend the gate, the spells you placed on it were difficult to get around."

"Are you saying," The king growled, "That is was my fault?" Murtagh straightened,

"No sir, I only meant to explain. Also, the hall way was rather...messy at one part."

"We will speak later, for now, lets introduce our guests to the next member of our party. Naina!" At his command, the lights sprung up, revealing a block of gray stone in one corner. On that stone was Nasuada, chained and gagged. Eragon stomach lurched. _At least shes alive._ He thought.

"Nasuada, are you alright?" Eragon shouted. She nodded, "Are you sword to him?" She shook her head. He sighed in relief.

"Now that we are all together, we may begin our process. Who wants to swear fatality first?" Galbatorix asked, raising one eyebrow. Panic surged through Eragon, and he knew he needed to do something.

"Do you not even give us the honor of fighting for our freedom?" Eragon said, not quite knowing what words came from his mouth, "We've made it this far and you expect us to submit? Never! Come and fight us! Not with the Eldunari or any other kind of magic. A real fight. A fare fight." The Kings glared at Eragon, his face changing color slightly, "You killed Vrael yourself, why should you sit and cower away from me. You have said yourself I do not come close to the riders of old, and yet you will not face me? I thought more of you than t-"

"SILENCE!" The king roared, standing to his feet, "I do not cower for you boy. There will be a fight, but I will not be fighting. Murtagh, shall be your opponent." Murtagh flashed an angry look at Eragon, almost causing him to flinch. "It strikes my curiosity as to who is the better fighter, so we shall see. Besides, a fight between brothers is always intresting."

"No!" Said Eragon, "Not brothers. Half brothers. Brom was my father." For the first time, the king seemed surprised, until one corner of his mouth raised,

"I should of known. The truth is in your face. Now, this is all the more intresting. The son of Morzan against the son of Brom. Fate does have a since of humor." Murtaghs eyes widened, but other than that his cold, hard expression did not change. "Letta." Galbatorix said. Eragon struggled to stay upright as the spell holding him vanished, "Ganga aptr." Arya and Saphira slid backwards, leaving room for the fight to take place. "No Murtagh, join Eragon." Murtagh walked forward, scowling and grumbling to himself. He drew Zar'roc, making the motion take as long as possible. Eragon did the same, readying his sword and shield. They settled into a crouch, both read to pounce.

"Now fight!"

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my version of how things worked. As you can see, in this chapter there is only one twist, but the next chapter will have more. (there is one more chapter after this)**

**Am I the only one who completely and utterly hated the end of Inheritance? Am I the only one who screamed and threw my book across the room? ….Okay, maybe I'm the only one who threw my book (I know, I'm have issues...lol) but surly I'm not the only one who despises the ending? Please tell me I'm not...**

**Please leave a review, I want to know how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**A/N: This chapter skips Eragon and Murtaghs fight, so there is a little gap. Take note in that as you read. The reason I skipped it is because I feel I don't write good enough battle scenes but if you guys want it I'll go back and write it, just let me know.**

Murtagh and Eragon had been fighting for what seemed like ages, both had minor wounds and both were near the point of collapsing.

Suddenly, Murtagh jumped forward, aiming Zar'roc for Eragons stomach. When the time was right Eragon turned, so that the sword plunged into the muscles on the blue riders right side.

Eragon gasped, not so much in pain but because of the cold metal. Before Murtagh could recover, Eragon pulled back, thrusting Brisingr into Murtaghs abdomen, close to his navel.

Murtaghs face fell slack as he fell to his knees, Zar'roc in hand. Eragon pulled Zar'roc free from his body, wincing as the sword slipped from his flesh.

The red sword fell to the ground, a clatter filling the air. Murtagh wrapped his arms around his waits, doubling over in pain and pressing his head to the cold floor.

Low, rumbling laughter filled the air as Galbatorix chuckled, "And Eragon wins this battle." Murtagh glared up and Eragon, sweat beaded his brow.

"You couldn't let me win, could you?" He spat, flinching away from Eragons touch, "You just had to prove your better than me!" He moaned in pain, again pressing his face to the floor.

"Why?" Eragon whispered, knowing his half brother would understand.

"To gain his favor, so I could save her!" Murtagh gasped. It hit Eraogn then that he had been serious, he wanted to save Nasuada, "You tricked me."

"It was the only way." Eraogn replied, resting a hand on Murtaghs shoulder. He could feel the cold eyes of the king resting on the back of his head, watching in interest.

"That was always the difference between you and me," Murtagh lifted his head, "You were willing to give your life, I was not...Not then. But now I have Thorn,..." His shoulders sagged as he sighed, "I don't fight for myself anymore, it makes all the difference. Before, I thought you a fool...for risking your life."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "But I understand now...I know why..." His grimace disappeared as his eyes widened, all pain forgotten, "We...We understand!" He whispered, staring into Eragons eyes.

"Enough of this chit chat!" Galbatorix growled, "Come here, I shall heal your wounds so we my proceed." Eragon started to stand, stopping as Murtagh grabbed his arm, "Now!"

Prepare yourself, Murtagh mouthed. Eragon nodded after slight hesitation, also warning the others. Murtagh stood, staring at Eragon with hatrid in his eyes.

And then he shouted the word, making Galbatorix recoil and shield his eyes. Murtagh kept speaking, words of the ancient language flying from his mouth.

The air around Galbatorix flashed red and black, and for a second his body seemed engulfed in flames. Thorn pounced on Shruikan's neck, sinking his teeth into the dragons flesh.

It happened so fast it all seemed a blur in which Eraogn was caught in the middle of. He stood watching as Arya ran toward the throne, Dauthdaert in hand.

Saphira also attacked Shruikan, pouncing on him with all her might. Galbatorix seemed frozen in place, eyes wide as he seemed to fight some invisible force.

Murtagh was still speaking words so quickly Eragon could not understand, but he gripped his sword in his hands. He barely took two steps before Murtagh shouted,

"I've disarmed him! His wards are-"

Galbatorix shouted a word, one Eragon couldn't understand, and a second later Murtagh fell to the ground.

"Now then, we'll do this-" Galbatorixs words were cut off as he gasped, clutching his chest. His face grew pale, his eyes widening.

For a second Eragon didn't know what happened, he stood there confused. But then he saw it. The small point of a blade emerging from the kings chest, shining in the lantern light.

"Don't just stand there!" Elva shouted, hoping off of the throne, holding her blood covered dagger in her fist, "Do something Eragon!"

That was all Eragon needed to snap him back to reality, and in two bounding leaps he stood before the king. Eragon raised his sword, ready to chop off Galbatorix's head.

At the last second the king rose his sword, blocking Eragons blow and taking a step back. He still was pale, blood dripping from his chest, but a small smirk was plastered on his face.

"You aim to fight me? Fool of a boy!" He spat, striking at Eragon. The blue rider narrowly escaped the blade, having to jump over the throne in the process.

Before Eragon could react Galbatorix struck at him again, slicing his cheek. Eragon hissed through his teeth as he pulled back, stumbling slightly.

Taking the oppertuinity, Galbatorix kicked Eragon in the chest, which sent him flying across the room. He landed on the stairs with a thud, his head hitting the stone floor.

Eragon gasped for breath as he reached for his sword, which had landed a few feet away from his body. Before he could reach it Galbatorix stepped on his wrist, pressing hard.

The blue rider yelled in pain, arching his back and squinting his eyes closed. The sharp point of a sword pressed into his chest, just over his heart.

"Now, boy," Glabatorix hissed in his face, "Play time is over. Will you swear yourself to me, or not?" Eragon forced open his eyes desperately looking around the room. Arya and the dragons were occupied, still locked in battle with Shruikan.

"You know I won't." He hissed, ignoring the sword that pressed harder into his chest. It didn't quite break the flesh, but it was still quite painful.

"You have no other choice, you will die otherwise." Just then, movement caught Eragons eyes, just behind the kings head. Elva. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"No, I won't." He chuckled, just before a blue sword plunged through the kings stomach. Galbatorix gasped, his face falling slack. Before his body fell onto his, Eraogn kicked him in the chest.

Fast as lightning Eraogn stood, grabing his sword that was flying through the air. Elva ran forward two, grabbing her fallen dagger.

The king was struggling to his feet, already on his knees. Before he could move any farther Eraogn swung his sword forward with all his might, cutting his head off in one fluent motion.

**A/N: Alrighty, hope you liked that! Go Elva! **

**Sorry for errors, I don't have time to edit right now.**

**Let me know what you think please! :D**

**Oh, and I lied last time. There's going to be one more chapter after this. ;)**

**If you thought this was any good and not total crap you should check out my other story Breaking the Chains. It's a sequel to my story Decisions, but it's basically a book 5 to the Inheritance Cycle. (even if theres not going to be one in real life)**

**)**


End file.
